This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The objective of the Kansas INBRE Bioinformatics Network is to serve the needs of investigators engaged in computationally intensive biomedical research, and to promote education in bioinformatics to students and researchers across the state of Kansas. To accomplish these goals the K-INBRE Bioinformatics Core has established and maintains a network of Bioinformatics Cores at the 3 major Kansas research institutions: University of Kansas Medical Center (KUMC), University of Kansas in Lawrence (KU-L) and Kansas State University (KSU). The specific aims of the Bioinformatics Core are to: 1) Evaluate, acquire / develop and maintain computational resources (hardware and software) that directly complement K-INBRE network research goals, 2) develop and deliver training material, including workshops and contributions to credit courses, that facilitate practical application of these resources by K-INBRE students, postdoctoral fellows and faculty, 3) cultivate resource usage by informing students and researchers across the network of our services and offering consultation to researchers in application of bioinformatics resources to their research, 4) collaborate directly with K-INBRE researchers to formulate and apply complex methods to biomedical research goals, 5) develop new research opportunities that marry informatics with wet lab activities, and 6) facilitate information pipelines that foster collaboration, multidisciplinary science and clinical translation. By fulfilling these aims, the K-INBRE Bioinformatics Core will advance research programs of existing investigators, and contribute to the preparation of the next generation of biomedical researchers.